Admirador secreto
by Romy92
Summary: Hacía bastante tiempo que había dejado de ser totalmente feliz en su matrimonio. Lo que no sabía es que un admirador secreto la haría cambiar de opinión. AU. AlicexJasper. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:_ Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. _**

* * *

**Admirador secreto**

Alice era feliz en su matrimonio. Podría serlo más, pero con lo que tenía le bastaba. Su esposo, Jasper, era un hombre bastante frío y serio. No le gustaba mostrar sus sentimientos en público, ni siquiera a su esposa y aquello era algo que a Alice le dolía, pero se lo callaba, porque lo amaba.

Se conocieron a los diecisiete años, gracias a unos amigos que tenían en común. No tardaron en enamorarse. Jasper, por la alegría y el buen corazón de Alice, y ella por la tranquilidad y la caballerosidad de Jasper.

Salieron juntos durante cuatro años, y después decidieron casarse. Jasper hizo el servicio militar, y Alice pintaba cuadros ya que le encantaba ver sus sentimientos expresados en un lienzo.

Poco tiempo después de que se hubieran casado, Jasper dejó de ser dulce y tierno con ella. Durante el día hablaban muy poco y a veces ni se dirigían la palabra. Ya casi no había muestras de afecto ni romanticismo por parte de él, y tampoco había sueños ni esperanzas por parte de ella.

Alice añoraba aquellos momentos que solían pasar abrazados mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia, o cuando simplemente no decían nada y se miraban durante largo rato diciéndose sin hablar que se amaban. Pero todo aquello se había acabado. Jasper parecía no darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Solo tenía ojos para su trabajo, y al parecer cuando volvía a casa estaba demasiado cansado para atender a su esposa. Pero Alice se lo callaba todo, porque a pesar de todo lo que estaba sufriendo, lo amaba y nada cambiaría aquel hecho.

Muchas veces, cuando organizaban cenas con sus amigos, Alice sentía envidia de que los esposos de sus amigas fueran tan atentos y tan románticos con ellas, pero lo único que podía hacer era sonreír y hacer el papel de esposa feliz.

A menudo solía pensar que Jasper había dejado de amarla, y una vez imaginó incluso que había estado con otras mujeres porque ella no era bastante para él, pero desechó todas aquellas ideas de su mente porque estaba segura de que las cosas no eran de ese modo. Pensó que tal vez lo que necesitaban era un hijo. Un niño seguramente devolvería la alegría al hogar, Jasper dejaría a un lado su seriedad, y se convertiría en un buen padre. Pero cuando Alice le propuso aquello a Jasper, se le cayó el alma a los pies al percatarse de la mirada que le dedicó su esposo.

-No es momento para que tengamos un hijo, Alice-le contestó Jasper con un tono de voz que denotaba enfado, mientras volvía su mirada al periódico que estaba leyendo.

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó ella, intentando reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-Pues porque no. Estoy hasta arriba de trabajo y lo sabes. Ya habrá tiempo para que tengamos hijos-se limitó a contestarle sin mirarla siquiera.

-¿Cuándo?

-Algún día.

Pero jamás volvieron a tocar aquel tema.

Alice decidió no hacer nada más. Ya estaba cansada de buscar soluciones sin encontrar ninguna que la ayudara. Lo único que haría sería continuar con su vida, continuar pintando y continuar con Jasper a pesar de que lo que tenían ya no funcionara.

Un día de Junio, al llegar a su casa, Alice se encontró con un hombre en su puerta. Era un repartidor y llevaba en las manos un gran ramo de rosas.

-Disculpe, ¿es usted la señorita Brandon?-le preguntó al verla parada al lado de la puerta.

-Si, soy yo-le contestó extrañada de que la llamara por su apellido de soltera.

-Pues tenga, esto es para usted-le dijo entregándole el gran ramo de flores.

Ella lo cogió sorprendida, y después firmó lo que debía firmarle al repartidor. Se despidió de él y entró en su casa. Puso las rosas en la mesa, y buscó alguna tarjeta o alguna nota que le indicara quien las enviaba y porqué. Su corazón comenzó a brincar de alegría al pensar que tal vez Jasper quería sorprenderla, pero cuando encontró la nota y la leyó, tuvo claro que no era su esposo el que las enviaba:

_Sé que no eres tan feliz como mereces. Tu esposo no sabe lo que está perdiendo. Espero poder hacerte feliz algún día._

_Te quiero._

La nota no decía nada más. Alice se quedó muy sorprendida de que alguien que no era su marido le enviara aquello. Por un momento pensó que podría tratarse de una broma, pero una parte de su corazón no quería creer aquello. Alice anhelaba sentirse amada por alguien y sentir que alguien se preocupaba de aquella manera por ella. Pero rápidamente borró todos aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza. Estaba casada, y aunque la nota tenía razón, no podía dejarse llevar de ese modo.

Rápidamente escondió la nota, y sin darse cuenta, dejó las flores en la mesa del salón. Cuando Jasper llegó del trabajo, se detuvo delante de la mesa observando el ramo.

-¿Y esto?-le preguntó a Alice señalándole las rosas.

-Pues…las he comprado yo-mintió.

-¿Para qué?

-No sé…las he visto en la floristería y me han gustado-no le gustaba mentirle a Jasper, pero no era plan de explicarle que alguien que no conocía le enviaba flores, y que encima aquella persona le escribía una nota diciéndole que la quería.

Jasper asintió y sin darle más importancia al asunto se fue a duchar. Alice suspiró e intentó dejar de pensar en el tema.

Justo un mes después, recibió otro ramo de rosas. Buscó con las manos temblorosas una nota, pero encontró un sobre más grande. Era una carta. Una carta llena de poemas que hicieron que le temblaran las piernas. A medida que los iba leyendo, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Sabía que aquello no era correcto, pero no podía evitar desear que alguien la amara de aquel modo.

Los tres meses que siguieron, justamente el mismo día que los meses anteriores, recibió tres ramos de rosas más. Todos acompañados de notas preciosas o de cartas llenas de poemas que la hacían suspirar. Sin darse cuenta, se enamoró de su admirador secreto. Aquel que tanto la amaba y que tanto deseaba su bienestar. Jasper dejó de preguntar por las flores, ya que siempre que preguntaba, ella le respondía con lo mismo que la primera vez.

Todas las noches, mientras Jasper dormía, Alice soñaba con aquel hombre que tanto la quería, e incluso imaginaba como sería. Seguramente era muy dulce y muy tierno. Muy atento y divertido, pero sobretodo romántico. Tal y como ella deseaba que fuese su esposo. Estaba segura de que no conocía a aquel hombre, pero deseaba hacerlo. Deseaba saber quien la amaba en silencio, quien se preocupaba por ella, pero sobretodo deseaba conocer al hombre que había conseguido devolverle la esperanza.

Pero todo aquello también tenía una parte oscura. No quería hacerle aquello a Jasper. Él no lo merecía, porque de algún modo u otro, alguna vez en su vida la había amado, y aunque a veces le costara admitirlo, continuaban casados.

Por eso, muchas tardes en las que se quedaba sola en casa, releía todas las cartas y las notas de aquel extraño y lloraba en el silencio de su habitación.

El día ocho de Noviembre, tardó mucho más en recuperarse del llanto, por lo que cuando Jasper llegó, ella aún se encontraba llorando en la habitación. Al escuchar que su esposo había llegado, se apresuró a guardar todas las cartas y las notas en una pequeña caja que tenía en su armario, y salió rápidamente al salón.

Jasper se percató de que Alice no estaba bien, pero solo se limitó a mirarla de reojo con cara de preocupación, mientras ella comenzaba a hacer la cena.

Al día siguiente, Alice solo recibió una nota de su admirador secreto, no hubo ningún ramo de rosas ni nada por el estilo.

Abrió el sobre con cuidado, y la leyó nerviosa.

_Ha llegado el día en que finalmente sabrás quien soy. _

_Reúnete conmigo en el parque que hay al lado de tu casa a las cinco en punto. Te estaré esperando en el segundo banco._

_Te quiero._

Cuando terminó de leerla, se le cayó de las manos. No podía creerlo. Su admirador secreto le estaba pidiendo que se reuniera con él aquella misma tarde. No podía hacerlo, no podía. Ella era una mujer casada y estaba enamorada de su esposo… ¿o no?

Tuvo que sentarse para no caer al suelo, todo aquello la superaba. Pero en aquel momento se le estaba presentando la oportunidad de saber quien era él. Decidió ir, necesitaba conocerlo y agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Se metió en la bañera, se puso un bonito vestido y a las cinco menos cinco bajó al parque que había al lado de su casa. Estaba muy nerviosa cuando llegó al lugar donde había quedado con él. Le temblaban las manos y las piernas, y tenía la sensación de que se desmayaría en cualquier momento. Miró su reloj, pasaban dos minutos de las cinco y no había nadie que pareciera que la buscara a ella. Estaba arrepintiéndose de haber ido cuando escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella.

-Hola, Alice- escuchó a sus espaldas. Ella conocía perfectamente aquella voz tan suave.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta, y cuando vio al hombre que había delante de ella, estuvo a punto de caerse por la sorpresa.

Ahí estaba Jasper. Delante de ella, sonriente como hacía tiempo que no lo veía y con un gran ramo de rosas en sus manos.

-Jasper… ¿Qué...? –comenzó ella.

-Si, he sido yo-le confesó él interrumpiéndola-siempre fui yo.

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó Alice a punto de romper a llorar. Estaba empezando a sentirse humillada.

-¿Sabes que día es hoy?

-Si, nueve…de…Noviembre-y ella misma al decir aquellas palabras se dio cuenta de su significado. Aquel día se cumplían cinco años desde que se casaron. Pero había estado tan concentrada en su admirador secreto que lo había olvidado por completo-Yo…-comenzó de nuevo. Tenía que disculparse con él, pero aún necesitaba entender porque había montado todo aquel lío de las cartas y las flores.

-Hoy hace cinco años que me casé con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo-la volvió a interrumpir-siento mucho haberte hecho daño, Alice. Como te dije en la primera nota que te envié, sé que no eres feliz, al menos no tanto como mereces. Y todo es por mi culpa. Por no saber tratarte, por desentenderme de ti y por no haberte dado todo lo que tenía para darte. Desde hace tiempo lo único que hago es enfadarme por tonterías, y hacer que te pongas triste pensando que todo lo que ocurre entre nosotros es culpa tuya, cuando no lo es en absoluto. No recuerdo cuando se me ocurrió la idea de las flores y las notas, pero quería hacer algo diferente. No quería que durara tanto, pero te vi tan feliz que no quise quitarte también esa felicidad, por lo que decidí alargarlo hasta hoy. Alice…soy un egoísta, porque sé que otro hombre te haría más feliz que yo…pero no puedo dejarte ir. No sé qué haría sin ti. Te necesito muchísimo y sé que no te merezco, pero estoy dispuesto a reconquistarte de nuevo y también estoy dispuesto a que intentemos ser felices de nuevo…si tú quieres.

No supo en qué momento había comenzado a llorar, pero cuando Jasper dejó de hablar para mirarla fijamente, notó que sus mejillas estaban mojadas. Permaneció callada durante unos momentos, intentando procesar y entender todo lo que su marido le acababa de decir.

-Entenderé que estés enfadada porque…bueno…te he hecho creer que tenías un admirador secreto y…en parte es cierto. Estoy seguro de que no sabes que continúo enamorado de ti, mucho más enamorado de ti que el día que nos casemos. Sé que cada día te quiero un poco más que el anterior, y así será hasta que me muera.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Alice se arrojó a sus brazos y continuó llorando allí. No podía creer que todo aquello hubiera sido obra de Jasper. Su marido la amaba, y lo sabía por las palabras que le dedicaba en las cartas y en las notas, y porque estaba segura de que estaba siendo sincero con ella.

-Jasper…yo también te quiero-le dijo sin apartar el rostro de su pecho.

-¿No estás enfadada?-le preguntó él mientras la obligaba a mirarlo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? No me importa que no haya ningún admirador secreto. Yo solo quiero que me ames tú.

-Y así es.

Ella sonrió mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Cosa que hacía mucho tiempo que no ocurría, pero que estaba segura de que haría más a menudo. De repente algo le vino a la cabeza.

-Jasper…yo…no tengo ningún regalo para ti…-le confesó mirando al suelo.

Él rió entre dientes.

-Me cuesta creer que aún no lo hayas entendido. Alice tú eres mi mayor regalo, y así será siempre.

Ella volvió a sonreír y se acercó a él para regalarle un beso. Jamás había dejado de amar a Jasper, y jamás dejaría de hacerlo, por muchos admiradores que tuviera.

Cuando se separaron, se dieron la mano, Jasper le entregó el último ramo de rosas y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia casa.

-¿Sabes? Creo que ahora sería un buen momento para tener un hijo ¿Qué te parece?-le preguntó Jasper sin dejar de sonreír. Era agradable verlo tan feliz.

Cuando Alice escuchó lo que acababa de decirle se detuvo en seco, sorprendida ante sus palabras.

-¿Quieres que tengamos un hijo?-le preguntó mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-Claro. Quiero que tengamos muchos hijos, y quiero que todos sean como tú. Alice, yo siempre querré todas las cosas que te hagan feliz-le contestó Jasper, deteniéndose al igual que ella.

Entonces Alice volvió a abrazarlo, feliz de estar casada con él.

-Te amo-le susurró al oído mientras volvía a besarlo.

-Y yo a ti-le contestó él, una vez dejaron de besarse.

Jasper la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta casa, feliz de volver a estar bien con ella, para retomar su matrimonio allí donde lo habían dejado.

* * *

**_Holaa:)_**

**_Espero que os haya gustado este one-shot. A mi sinceramente me gusta bastante, se me hace muy tierno (y espero que vosotros opineis lo mismo) _**

**_Asi que ya sabeis, si creeis que merezco un review, adelante_=)**

**_Esta vez la inspiracion me ha venido de la cancion "Un ramito de violetas" de Cecilia (Ultimamente toda la inspiracion me viene a partir de canciones n_n) _**

**_Bueno, pues lo dicho, si os ha gustado, y si no tambien, dejadme un review, que son gratis! (Asi sera mi regalo de Reyes ;D)_**

**_Ciaoo^^_**

**[[RoMy_*]]**

**_PD: Espero que los Reyes Magos os traigan muchas cositas;)_**


End file.
